Sarutobi Dubu
'Character First Name:' Dubu 'Character Last Name:' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username:' Dubu 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' Thirteen 'Date of Birth:' 19th November 187 AN 'Gender:' Female * 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'9" 'Weight:' 88lbs 'Blood Type:' AB- 'Occupation:' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single * 'Personality:' Dubu is a very easy going soul. She will get along with you as long as you won’t force yourself into her personal space. She will make you suffer with her annoying little comments and rather childish way of being but when you dig deeper under her shell, you realise that she is the most loyal human being you will ever meet. She doesn’t get very comfortable around people straight away, it takes time. When she breaks out of her shell, boy you wish she hasn’t. Her yapping can get out of hand and at times she has her hyperactive moments where she will talk and talk and talk… until she’ll find something that will occupy her and help her close herself up in her own bubble again. Tents to often daydream and not pay attention, unless we are talking about combat. In combat she turns into a robot some say. Her senses are working 110% and she pays attention to every little thing around her. 'Behaviour:' Very laid back, often a little too much. She can be a little too gobby for a thirteen year old, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have any manners. Eats as much as she can fit in her black hole for a stomach and loves to jump into conversations with sarcastic comments. Often an entertainer with a bright personality. Often gives out her cheesy grins just because she feels like it. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Don't look back. You're not going that way." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Sarutobi_Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Fire Element -must be learned and allocated before use * 'Element Two:' ''--'' -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Sais 'Strengths' Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu. 'Chakra color:' Yellow * 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Total: 48 Pieces Sais (5 pieces) Smoke Bombsx2 (6 pieces) Kunai x5 (10 pieces) Shuriken x6 (9 pieces) Senbon x10 (10 pieces) Flash Bombs x2 (8 pieces) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' * '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Sais (5 pieces) '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' N/A at this moment. 'Background Information:' Dubu was born in a wealthy family. Lots people would say that she grew up to be a self-cantered spoiled brat due to her being an only child. In reality, she only grew up to be an annoying and cocky brat. She knows what she’s worth and knows where her flaws lay, because her father was great at leaving the sugar-coat and being straight forward with Dubu since she was very little. Her mother was slightly less blunt with her, but still kept her down to earth at most times. It was a spontaneous decision to become a ninja. With a matter of months she had to decided what she wanted to do with her life, and it was simple for her. She wanted to help out people, but not as a medic or doctor. She didn’t see herself in that kind of position. She was too hot-headed to begin with and always fidgety. So she decided to devote her whole life to helping her village and become a ninja. It didn’t take her long before getting the hang of the hand to hand combat; it was as if her second nature. Being fast in her moves only added to the whole mix. Now she’s here, about to be trained as a Genin. It’s going to be a hard work, but she knows she can do it just as well as anyone else. 'Roleplaying Library:' Like A Cat To Water 09/15/13 The Will of Fire 9/11/13 'Approved by:' Hayate